The System
by LolaRose-347
Summary: Through the bullies, rankings, enemies and true friends; Lucy Heartfilla realized she wasn't the only one with a secret to hide { Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, Gale and others. }
1. Introduction

**LolaRose Here!**

**So this is my new story :)**

**This is also the reson I havent been of 'Project Whore' for a while, though I promise I will update somewhere next week! **

**LolaRose Out!**

**Disclaimer: I do own Fairy Tail**

**...**

**I lie a lot.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Fairy Tail Academy isn't like most schools.

Period.

There is something people call 'The System'. This ranks every single member of said school into a certain category.

It goes like this.

King/Queen: This is known as Stage One. The King or Queen of F.T Academy has complete rule over the entire school. From the students to the teachers, this one person has it all.

The Stars: This is known as Stage Two. This group of people are close friends with the King/Queen of the school. They basically have as much power as the ruler; however they must still listen to said person.

The Dreamers: This is known as Stage Three. These people are not close to anybody above them, but they are still some pretty cool people. Their called the 'dreamers' because they basically think they are all that and are 'up there' with the Stage 1 and Stage 2's.

The Unknown's: This is known as Stage Four. These people are neutral. Nobody has anything good to say about them, nobody has anything bad to say about them either. Their just…_there._ No one really cares about them.

The Left Overs: This is known as Stage Five. If you are at this stage, your high school memories probably won't be good. They are picked on, laughed at, and teased. They are the schools clowns. Not the good kind.

The No Where's: This is known as Stage Six. Many have moved schools because of this. These people are abused, beaten and are emotionally shattered. It's said people have gone through depression because of this horrible, horrible stage.

And finally, the most dreadful of them all.

Level S.H.N: This stands for Level 'Send Help Now'. Not many people get to this level. In fact it's so rare, even if one were to study at Fairy Tail for all four years, the chance of seeing a S.H.N student are slim. Surprisingly, it doesn't take a lot to reach this stage. If you were to get on this level, you would have to have a negative conversations with stage one or two. Many people tried to play hero when this system was first introduced a long time ago, this resulted in them getting the 'Black Spot'. It's basically the King's way of saying 'you better watch out'. Also, it a way to let everyone know that you are an official S.H.N student. The Black Spot will be place in the middle of you locker, giving everyone a nice view of it.

When on Level S.H.N nobody is allowed to associate with you in a positive way, in any shape or form. They're not allowed to talk to you, sit with you, work with you, smile at you, date you or anything else that might imply that you don't hate that person's guts. If one were to do any of these things it will result in stage one and two beating you senseless or you becoming a S.H.N student yourself. Or both.

Every month a board is put up showing the new rankings and stage of 'The System'. Most people stay the same. The more fortunate ones move up. The less fortunate move down. Simple As.

Also before you even think about stepping into this slice of hell called F.T Academy, there is a key fact you should be aware of.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel became King during his freshman year. Two years later and nothing's changed.**

* * *

Overall, if you want you survive the horrors and pain Fairy Tail Academy brings, you must please the ruler.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Or become one yourself…_


	2. Simple Things

**LolaRose Here!**

**Here it is :)**

**The thing you've been waiting for.**

**Sorry I took so long. Although, in my defense I'm pretty sure I made this chapter awesome!**

**Okay guys, I realize 30 reviews is a little too much to ask for, Especially for a first chapter. So I ditched my friends, went home and went on fanfiction just to tell you all that I will not expect 30 reviews.**

**I am amazing.**

**Anyways... ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**LolaRose Out!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Simple Things**

**_Aka- Christmas in October_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_I swear, he's evil to the core. I swear Lucy- Levy Mcgarden _

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy always did like simple things.

She found complications to troublesome to handle.

So you could guess her reaction when she saw Fairy Tail Academy for the first time.

''This is a _school''_ She shrieked. Luckily, everyone was in class at this time or they would have stopped and given her 'the look'.

It looked like a massive mansion with smaller, but still really big, buildings on the side. There was a fountain in the middle and green fields surrounded it.

She had to admit, the school looked a lot better than it did in the brochure. Someone must have put a lot of effort into building this. Lucy was a scholarship student, so she didn't know how much it cost to go to a school like this.

No matter.

Tugging her suitcase behind her, she entered the building.

* * *

**Name:** Lucy Heartfilla

**Age:** 17

**Year:** Junior

**Dorm Number:** B201

Yes, she was lost.

No, the damned piece of paper did not help.

The people in this school were so unhelpful. She must have asked several students, all of which either nervously shuffled away or glared at her before parting.

Ever heard of _manners?_

Classes were now over, and the hallway was crowded. Although, the thing that caught Lucy's attention the most, was the fact that everyone always stayed in a certain area of the school. For example, she had passed the cafeteria not to long ago and it was separated into seven sections. The tables further back seemed to be in bad condition, whilst the ones at the front looked decent.

However, there was one table that was separated from all the rest. There were two steps leading to a wide platform, where a rectangular table stood. It was by far the best out of all of them, with stunning glass windows by the side. Lucy made a mental note to snag that table before anyone else got the chance.

Back to the situation.

The blonde had decided to ask one last person where her dorm room was, before crying tears of frustration. She stopped to scan the area. She had two options.

She could either ask a couple that seemed to be making out or a girl who had her head in her locker. Everyone else either glared at her or ignored her altogether. Lucy was glad nobody tried to make a move on her. She was wearing jeans and a white top with her denim jacket. For shoes, it was regular white converses.

Simple.

Lucy always did like simple things.

She made her way to the girl who had her head in her locker ( it would be too awkward to stop the couple from their…'encounter').

_What to say…what to say, _the blonde thought to herself.

''Can I help you?''

Lucy looked up to find piecing blue eyes staring back at her. ''Um…,'' she felt extremely awkward and shuffled about. The girl seemed to be scanning her, so the Heartfilla decided to do the same.

The girl was wearing black basketball shorts and a tank top. She had a sleeveless navy blue hoodie with a pair of sneakers for shoes. Her snow white hair barely reached her shoulders and her blue eyes were big and round.

Lucy quickly concluded that she was a tomboy.

Through, what caught Lucy's attention the most was the tag that was on the right side of her chest.

**Lisanna Strauss**

**Level: 6**

**Rank: 374**

''Are you, by any chance, new?''

Lucy looked up. 'Lisanna' seemed to be more relaxed than she was a couple minutes prior.

''Um…yeah. Do you know where Room B201 is?''

Instantly, her eyes lit up. ''You must be Levy's roommate!'' she said cheerfully. ''I'm sorry for being rude early. I'm Lisanna Strauss.''

''Lucy, Lucy Heartfilla.''

Lisanna nodded gleefully. ''Well let me take you to your room!'' Before Lucy got the chance to answer she was being dragged across the school.

_She seems nice, _the blonde thought to herself. She didn't know who this 'Levy' was, so she could only hope she was as kind as her friend.

Lucy took in her surroundings whilst being led to her room. The lockers were red. When she first walked in the school, they looked good as new. However, once she walked deeper in, the conditions of the lockers seemed to change from looking amazing…to looking like yesterday's dinner.

Another thing she noticed was how everyone had tags on their chest. It contained some sort of Level and Rank thing.

Last time she checked this was a school, not some sort of military camp.

''We're here!''

Lucy, for the umpteenth time that day, was interrupted from her thoughts. She was currently in what seemed to be the girls dormitory for juniors. The walls were white and there were about several other doors in the hallway. She assumed they led to other dorm rooms. The doors were painted a red colour. The door she and Lisanna were standing in front of read _'Dorm Room B201'._

Taking one last look at Lisanna, she hesitantly opened the door.

Surprisingly, Lucy wasn't shocked at all.

The dorm room was big, she could tell that much. The blonde was facing what she assumed was the living room. It looks homey to say the least. There was a couch in the middle and a fire place on the right side of the room. On the floor lay a circular red carpet, taking up most of the room. All in all, it looked like a family's main room on Christmas Eve, minus the presents and trees and what not.

There was a door on the left side of the room, she assumed it led to the kitchen. Another thing that caught her eye was the flight of stairs between the fire place and the couch. She still had yet to figure out where that led to. She faced Lisanna once again.

''I like it. It reminds me of home,'' and it did.

The white haired beauty laughed before looking Lucy in the eye. ''I know! Levy has plenty of free time on her hands, so she decorated this to the best of her ability.''

Lucy nodded before looking at the room again. ''Where _is_ my roommate?''

''Right here!'' She turned to the source of the voice. She saw a girl…obviously. No, it was not the fact that she was a girl that surprised the Heartfilla. It was more about her appearance.

'Levy' had bright blue hair and a petite form. She wore a knee length skirt and a white blouse to match. She had ankle socks on and wore plain shoes to match. On her face were red glasses, which were neatly placed on the bridge of her nose.

''Are you my roommate?'' Lisanna immedietly laughed at her words. ''Of course she is Lucy! Why else would she be here?''

_Oh right, _the blonde thought dumbly to herself.

Lucy always did like simply things.

The situation she was in now was most definitely _not_ simple.

However, for the first time in ages, she didn't mind.

* * *

''So here is the gym,'' Levy said. ''Oh and there's the aquarium!''

The blonde was currently being shown around the school by her new friends, Lisanna and Levy.

_Lisanna and Levy. _They seemed to have been friends for a while. From what she had seen so far, they were always together. It was never _just Lisanna_ or _just Levy_. It was Lisanna and Levy. At first, she felt like a burden. But after they had cheered her up, those feelings disappeared.

At first she thought everyone glared at her because she was new and alone, she figured once she had found friends people would stop giving her a hard time. However, instead of the glares stopping, they seemed to have multiplied. Nobody ignored her now and it annoyed her slightly.

''So what do you think of it all?'' Levy said ecstatically. Lucy was about to reply when the hallways were suddenly silent. Everyone stopped what they were doing, everyone including her new friends.

Silently, they all turned to a lone figure standing at the end of the hallway. She appeared to have just come out of the classroom. Whilst Lucy was trying to figure out what was going on, the figure came closer and closer.

Soon enough she was walking right past her.

Once she left everyone either turned away in disgust or simply glared into the air.

Ah, yes. Lucy always did like simply things, which is way she never expected that girl…

_That blue haired girl._

_That girl, who was dripping wet._

_That girl, who wore clothes far too big for her._

_That girl, whose eyes looked dead._

_Whose skin was pale._

_That poor, poor girl._

…to be known as the sister she always wanted, but never had.

* * *

**Juvia Lockser**

**Level: S.H.N**

**Rank: 400**


	3. Partners in Crime

**LolaRose Here!**

**I know this is disgustingly late but you'll have to forgive me. My laptop was broken and I can only do so much on my phone.**

**I know I missed some people out and I am terribly sorry for that.**

**Anyways, I know you don't want to hear my ranting so…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**LolaRose Out.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Patners in Crime**

**_Aka- More Friends_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_That's the trouble with losing you're mind, by the time you realise your sanity is slipping away, it's already gone.- Yukino Aguria_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

There was once a time Natsu Dragneel thought the world revolved around him and, according to him, it still does. If everything went his way, the world would be at its best; if everything didn't go his way, the world would be going to hell. As of today, the world was up in flames…

''What the hell do you mean there's a new student!?''

The King's voice echoed in the spacious room. The shivering freshman in front of him didn't dare look up, in fear of angering his superior even more.

Bad move.

''Look at me damn'it!'' Natsu grabbed the student by the collar forcing him to look into his eyes. ''I'm going to say it again, what do you mean there's a new student.''

The unfortunate boy felt nothing but fear, however he replied nonetheless, '' W-well, Natsu-sama I-I heard Gildarts-sensei t-t-talking with Makarov-sensei a-about a new student. So I t-thought I should let y-you know so-''

''-So I would reward you for telling me such a disgusting piece of information?!'' Natsu was livid at this point and was about to attack the student when he heard a voice.

''_Natsu''_

The junior looked up to see onyx eyes staring back at him. He growled before dropping the boy harshly, making sure to break a few bones in the process.

''Get out of here! And make sure your out of my school by tomorrow!'' The petrified boy nodded obediently before limping out of there.

Natsu turned towards the boy who had just arrived before collapsing on his leather chair. ''What's your deal?''

The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself.

''Your pointless ranting woke me up from my nap,'' he spoke in a deadly tone. Now if this had been anyone else, they would be pale in the face. It was pure logic.

But, this was Natsu Dragneel.

And logic doesn't apply to Natsu Dragneel.

Instead, he glared menacingly. ''Shut up Fullbuster. Can't you see I'm pissed off?''

Gray Fullbuster. His stage was two, as was his level. This made him, as one would call it, 'second in command'. His cold demeanor either scared you, or turned you on. It all depended on your sexually orientation.

Natsu and Gray were Fairy Tail's infamous duo. You either loved them, or feared them.

It was as simple as that.

''Who told you to sleep in our lounge anyways?'' Natsu sneered. ''If you want to sleep, go to your dorm room!''

Gray was not a man of many words. So instead of answering back, he rolled his eyes.

''I don't see what the big deal is. Just give her a stage and level.''

Natsu glared. He didn't expect Gray to understand.

''I hate new students! Do you know how long it will take for this new chick to learn how we do things!'' Natsu ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

''Who's this girl anyway?'' Natsu said.

''You know that chick that always hangs around Jellal and Lisanna?'' Natsu shook his head, ''didn't think so. She's the new girl's roommate. As for the new girl herself, her name is Lucy Heartfilla.'' Gray replied whilst looking straight at Natsu.

Lucy Heartfilla…

Warning bells rang frantically at the back of his head.

* * *

''So Levy, who do you hang out with. You know, besides Lisanna?'' She asked from her place upstairs. They were current in their dorm room. Lisanna had left a while ago, saying she wanted to get in some more soccer practise before they close the filed for the night. As Lucy had predicted, Lisanna was a tomboy. Her favourite sport was soccer; however she would play the occasional basketball.

Lucy was outside her room admiring the design of her door. It was a beautiful crimson. Levy really was_amazing_ at decorating.

''Well there is this one person that I'm really close to. You'll meet him soon enough.'' Levy replied whilst reading her book on the couch downstairs.

''Him?'' Lucy's voice echoed through the dorm room.

'' Yeah. He's a guy.''

''Name please.''

''His name is-'' the door opened suddenly, catching the blue haired girl off guard.

''…Jellal?'' Levy said. To say she was surprised was an understatement.

''Jellal huh? Sounds hot''

''Thanks for the compliment.''

Lucy froze.

_Oh my God. Please tell me I didn't just…_

''…That's him isn't it…'' Lucy shut her eyes in embracement.

''I should hope so. I'm the only Jellal Fernandes in this school''

That snapped Lucy out of her trance. She rushed downstairs but stopped when her eyes landed of the person next to her roommate.

Holy shit.

_This guy's gorgeous! _His blue hair looked far too good to be natural. His most prominent feature is his red tattoo above and under his right eye. His attire consisted of black trousers and combat boots. He wore a navy blue shirt on his upper half.

'' Are you done checking me out yet?'' Jellal smirked.

''What conditioner do you use?'' Lucy said, looking at his hair once again.

''I don't use conditioner,'' Jellal shrugged.

Lucy scoffed at this. ''Impossible.'' She refused to accept the fact that a guy had better hair than her.

''What are you doing here Jellal,'' Levy said. Although she was amused by the conversation taking place, it was late and if a teacher were to see him he would undoubtable be suspended. Jellal was on thin ice as it is.

Jellal looked at Levy. ''Lisanna said you had a new roommate. Just wanted to make sure this one wasn't a bitch like your past ones.'' His eyes looked over Lucy once more. ''I obviously have nothing to worry about.''

Lucy smiled in response.

''Jellal! If someone sees you, you'll be in trouble.'' Levy attempted to push Jellal out of her open door.

''Alright, alright! I'm leaving.'' Jellal looked at the two one last time. ''See you.'' He left through the door.

''Sorry about that, Lu-chan.'' Levy sighed.

''It's okay. But…'' Lucy squealed in delight ''I haven't even started school yet and I already have three friends!''

''I hope I can make some more! That'd be awesome.'' Lucy grinned before making her way upstairs.

Once the blonde was out of sight Levy smile dropped.

_More friends huh?_ Levy thought to herself. Lucy seemed nice and Levy could only hope she won't meet them.

Levy could only hope she won't meet **him**.


	4. The Glass Case

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Glass Case**

**_Aka: The fear that blinds us_**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_There are many things I would like to forget. But let me tell you a secret. You're not one of them- Lucy Heartfilla_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy sighed as she stepped out of the bathroom. She felt tranquil having washed away the nerves she acquired after realising it was her first day. The blonde walked to her bedroom with her bathrobe tied around her waist.

''Levy! You can go in now!''

''About time,'' said girl replied from her place downstairs.

Levy rushed into the bathroom. Whilst she was doing so, Lucy huffed and slammed her bedroom door. _I don't take that long in the shower, _the blonde thought to herself.

Walking towards her cupboard, she opened the closet door and observed the clothing she had brought with her. She considered wearing a skirt before banishing the thought.

She shook her head violently before deciding on wearing her black hoodie and ripped jeans. She tied her hair in a high pony tail before putting on her sneakers and running out the door.

By the time she finished her breakfast, Levy was already downstairs putting her shoes on. She was in her usual attire, an oversized dress with a jumper over it. Her messy hair was tied with an orange ribbon and her red glasses hide her mesmerizing eyes.

''Ready to go Lucy?'' She said when she caught sight of her blonde haired roommate. Lucy nodded before leaving the dorm room with her.

* * *

''Say…why are we leaving so early?'' Lucy said after five minutes of silently walking. ''School doesn't start until eight' o clock and it's quarter past seven now.''

Levy filched for a millisecond before looking up at her friend with sad eyes. ''We're here.''

Lucy raised an eyebrow in confusion before finally realizing where she was.

By the looks of it, she was in the school assembly hall. However, the blonde somehow doubted it. The walls were made of titanium and the floor was covered in a rich velvet carpet. The room looked expensive, to say the least. But that's not what caught the Heartfilla's eye.

What _did_ catch her eye was the glass case on the wall. Inside it was a list. Lucy turned to Levy with a look of confusion on her face.

''Is this the list of all the students in school or something?''

Levy shook her head and sighed out. ''Look Lucy, I am going to explain something to you. Afterwards you can ask me as many questions as you like, okay?'' Her voice was gentle, but the blonde couldn't shake the sense foreboding rising inside her.

Something wasn't right.

Nevertheless, she nodded my head.

''Here in Fairy Tail we have something called 'The System'. This separates every student at the Academy in a designated group. Altogether, there are seven groups. Are you with me so far?'' Lucy nodded her head hesitantly.

''Good,'' she replied. ''Now this is where things get complicated. The first group I'll tell you about is the stage sixes. This is my group and most likely will be yours. We're at the bottom of the food chain. The servants, the people everyone cares about for the wrong reasons. With any luck, you'll only be bullied for a day or two before people leave you alone.''

Lucy was about to open her mouth before Levy hushed her.

''All questions _after_ my explanation.'' Again, Lucy nodded before allowing her to continue.

''We are called the no where's. No one likes us, and everyone assumes we will get nowhere in life. The left overs, or stage five, is the group above us. They get treated slightly better than us. Keyword_: slightly._ Next are the unknowns. Nobody gives them a second glance.'' Levy paused for a moment and looked down, ''sometimes I wish I was an unknown. At least then, people would leave me alone.'' She sighed sadly.

Immediately, Lucy felt the urge to give her a hug.

''Oh well. Now where was I…oh right! Next are the dreamers. They think they rule the school and are somewhat arrogant. Regardless, they are still really popular. And after that…''she trailed off and her facial expression changed from sadness to fear.

''Levy…'' Lucy attempted to call out to her. ''Are you okay?''

Levy snapped out of her trance and looked down at the floor again before resting her eyes on the blonde in front of her.

''I'm…fine.'' She breathed out.

**_Lies_**

''Anyhow, let me continue. After the dreamers, come the stars. In other words, stage two.'' Levy's gaze hardened. ''Don't mess with them Lucy. These guys don't play around.''

Lucy felt uneasy. She disliked seeing her friend like this.

''And then…and then…'' Levy trembled in fear. Her face was pale and her lips were quivering.

Lucy didn't say anything. She didn't need to.

''Natsu Dragneel,''she managed to whisper. ''He's the King.''

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows. She recognised that name. Natsu Dragneel was the heir to Dragneel Incorporated. It was a worldwide business that could easily pass as one of the world's biggest businesses. Dragneel Incorporated was Japan's prize possession, something that they could be proud of as a country. Lucy was shocked that the heir would go to this school. She thought he was home schooled or something similar. Then again, this was the most prestigious school in country so she really ought to have expected it**. (A/N- I don't really know how to describe it. The business is basically as big as say Coca Cola or McDonalds.)**

''I hate him,'' Lucy looked over at Levy again to find her on the verge of tears. ''I swear he's evil to the core. I swear Lucy.'' Her voice was croaky. Her eyes seemed weary, as if she's seen things she didn't want to see.

''I…understand,'' but she didn't. And she didn't want to.

But…she couldn't bear to see Levy in so much pain.

The bookworm looked up and smiled. She seemed to be back to her old self.

''Come one Lucy. Classes will start soon.'' Levy began to walk out and Lucy followed silently.

As they walked on, Lucy couldn't help but think back to what Levy told her. Was this the school she had heard so much about? Despite what she initially believed, Fairy Tail was no happy place. People were discredited by their appearance, it angered the blonde greatly. Her thoughts drifted on to the one responsible for all this madness; Natsu Dragneel. To make someone as optimistic as Levy shiver with fear…just who was she dealing with?

There was something else that unnerved Lucy. Levy had said there were seven groups, and yet she only named six. That left an obvious question.

What was the seventh group?

* * *

**LolaRose Here!**

**Oh how I love trolling you loveable little readers! Okay I'm kidding, but seriously, isn't Natsu such a jerk?**

**Anti-Bullying, does it ring a bell?**

**This chapter was mainly focusing on Natsu's status and Lucy's first impression of him. And don't worry, this won't turn out like the typical 'Popular boy Natsu likes New Girl Lucy but she doesn't like him back' story.**

**As most of you already realised, Natsu is one scary dude. The mere thought of him made poor Levy on the verge of breaking down. I'm planning to make Lucy meet other people before she finally meets Natsu. And about the whole 'Juvia being S.H.N' situation, I'm not going to leave any spoilers. All I can say is that there is a reason Juvia is an S.H.N and it's not the reason most of you think it is.**

**And another thing, before you read each chapter I advise to go over the summary again. I want you all to remember that in this story everyone has a secret. There's a reason Lucy moved to Fairy Tail and there's a reason Natsu acts the way he does.**

**As for why I've been taking so long to update my stories, I was reading a fanfiction myself.**

'**Quietus' by AngeLhearteD is one of the best SasuSaku fanfictions I have ever read. It's phenomenal. For Naruto fans reading this, check that story out.**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**LolaRose Out!**


	5. Nothing ever changes

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Nothing ever changes**

_**Aka: Wolf in sheep clothing **_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_'You can't force her to love you, that sort of romance will be dead. But then again everything's dead to you, right Gray?' - Lyon Vastia_

* * *

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Nothing ever changes.**_

''How pathetic'', a faceless girl said ''she's so weak it's sad''. Just to prove her point, she poured her half empty carton of chocolate milk all over the figure on the ground.

They shouted at her.

They screamed at her.

They laughed at her.

They're laughing at her.

But she knew, far into the back of their minds, they pity her.

They sympathise with her.

Their eyes told her so.

They hated her.

But that's okay-

(-because she hates herself too.)

''Stupid whore, how dare she bump into me. We're level fours you know.'' This time, it was a boy who spoke up. The group eagerly agreed with him. The girl from before then sneered at the helpless girl.

''Ugh, it's time to get going. I heard Erza-sama was going was going to drop by our class today, to see how things are going.''

''Ahh~ I really don't want to miss her. Let's go already!'' Another girl said before she walked away, soon followed by the group.

The lone figure waited a few seconds before even attempting to move. She didn't know why they loved to do this.

She didn't know why they loved to shatter the already broken pieces of Juvia Lockser.

But like she said before. It's okay. She doesn't mind.

That's what she tells herself every day.

However, she knows good and well that it's getting harder to stop crying in the shower every morning.

* * *

Lucy Heartfilla was very much confused.

After her confrontation with Levy, the blonde decided to leave the girl to her thoughts. She seemed upset, despite the smile plastered on her face. Lucy was now aimlessly wondering the halls, looking for something to do. Lessons were not going to start for another half hour so she had plenty of time.

After ten minutes of searching, she finally found a library. For a bookworm like herself, this was a very exciting experience. The thrill of finding a new book, the goose bumps whilst reading the book, and finally the disappointment when the book finishes. She loved it all, save for the last.

However what she didn't love was the number of students in the library. No, that was wrong. What she didn't love was the noise they were making. Everyone was in groups. The people at the back, who she assumed were the Stage Threes, were making the most noise. The girls were shamelessly flirting with the guys and said guys seemed to be enjoying it. The Stage Four males were at one computer snickering at something (probably porn, she cringed at this). The Stage Four females were doing the makeup and were scattered around the room, unlike the Stage Three's. The Stage Five females were squealing and taking pictures, whilst the Stage Sixes were studying quietly. She saw a couple of Stage Sixes being bullied by what appeared to be Stage Threes.

_What the hell! This isn't some playground, _she thought to herself. Of course she would never dare say this out loud. Regardless, it irritated her that she couldn't do anything.

At any rate, she had to deal with it. There was simply no other place to go. Looking into her bag she found what she was looking for. Grabbing her hat and putting her hoodie on her head, she walked it.

Skilfully and quietly, she made her way across the room without anyone giving her a hard time.

Now she had another problem. Within this large, modern bibliotheca there were thousands of books to read. The question was, which one did _she _want.

Then something caught her eye. It was big, it was gold, and it had the words Romeo and Juliet written on it.

Bingo.

Only problem was that it was six shelves up. She knew what she needed; a ladder. Looking around the room the blonde saw what she was looking for.

* * *

Jellal glared at the women across from him.

How dare she act like she was better than him. She was dirt under his shoe. Of course, no one else knew that. They all thought she was a goddess, a perfect picture.

He knew though.

He knew she was anything but perfect.

Jellal glanced at his watch before looking at her again. He was currently behind a row of lockers, staring at the devil herself. No, he was not stalking. He was just seeing how she was doing; seeing if she was suffering already. _It doesn't look like it_, he thought.

Then again, Erza Scarlet always was good at hiding her true emotions.

Looking down at his watch again, he promptly left the area. He didn't feel like going to lessons today.

That and he needed a smoke.

* * *

''Finally,'' she sighed, obviously tired. There's no reason why she shouldn't have been. She just carried a 10 foot ladder across the room. Luckily, no one noticed her. They seemed to into what they were doing.

Carefully, she placed the ladder in front of her and started climbing. On the outside she seemed fine but on the inside she was anything but. In truth, Lucy Heartfilla was **terrified **of heights. It reminded her of things she would much rather forget.

Looking up, she found the book directly in front of her. It seemed she had climbed up the ladder unconsciously. The blonde grinned before grabbing the book and making her way down.

However, like every day of her life since the day her late mother gave birth to her, Lady Luck was not on her side.

She tripped. She tripped and fell.

Lucy bit the inside of her mouth to hold back the screams, this made her eyes water considerably.

She expected to fall down.

She expected to fall down and die right there.

What she didn't expect, however, was a man catching her in his muscular arms. The way he was holding her mimicked the way a groom would hold his bride.

The room descended into silence.

Slowly, the frightened blonde opened her eyes. Immediately, her eyes began to water once more, but after she blinked a couple of times she had a clear image.

_Wow,_ was the first thing she thought as she looked into the onyx eyes of her saviour. He was a lean, muscular young man that appeared to be six foot something. He had a slightly tan skin tone, black, mesmerizing eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair. When she took a closer look, she saw he had a scar on the right side of his neck, partly hidden by his scarf. He was wearing a crimson shirt with a black leather jacket that had a long collar. It was rolled up to his sleeves. He also was wearing black jeans and black combat boots.

She finally took her eyes off him and realized their embarrassing position.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, he decided to speak instead.

''Are you okay?''

_God, his voice is amazing._

''Err…yeah. I'm fine.'' It was a miracle she managed to say something at a time like this.

He gave her a million dollar smile before gently placing her on the floor. Amidst the chaos, she didn't realise she had dropped her book. He did though.

''Is that yours?'' He asked, rather nicely in her opinion. When she didn't respond he decided to pick it up and handed it to her.

''Here you go! Don't want to lose it when you went through so much trouble to get it in the first place,'' he gave her a wink before leaving her to her thoughts. However, before he could walk out of the door she called out to him.

''Wait!'' He stopped and turned around donning a facial expression.

''I-I mean…'' the blonde felt incredibly stupid just standing their twiddling her thumbs like some lovesick school girl. However, one look from the handsome young man changed that.

''What's your name?''

The boy seemed startled by this question and raised an eyebrow at her. She also noticed the people around her, who hadn't said anything until now, gasped her naivety. Nonetheless, the stranger grinned before leaving. Not before answering her question though.

''**Natsu Dragneel.''**

Lucy looked at the door her saviour had just walked out from and blinked a few times. Now… where had she heard that name before?

She was soon pulled out of her daze by a scream.

''WHAT DID YOU DO! DID YOU PAY HIM, SEDUCE HIM, WHAT!'' The alarmed blonde looked behind her to see a girl screaming at her, being pulled back by other girls. They were Stage Threes, if she remembered correctly.

''Calm down Megumi! Maybe they're cousins!''

''OH REALLY! THEN EXPLAIN HOW THIS WRENCH DIDN'T KNOW WHO HE WAS!''

Throughout their conversation, she heard whispers.

''He was...being nice?''

''I don't believe it.''

''Does this mean we have to be nice to her? I mean, she might become a Stage Two.''

''That stupid bitch! I spent a whole year trying to get his attention.''

To say she was confused was an understatement. ''W-what,'' the blonde cursed herself for stuttering. But really, what was going on?

Deciding it was time for her to get going, she left the library discreetly.

* * *

He walked down the corridors. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and bowed their heads. Not because they had to, but because the wanted to. Whether it was because they didn't want to meet him in the eye, or because they wanted to show off their new hair style. The reasons were endless.

It didn't matter to him through, as long as they both feared and respected him.

His thoughts transferred to the girl. She was blonde if he remembered correctly.

Her eyes.

He would have remembered those eyes.

She's the new student, he just knows it.

He cursed himself repeatedly inside his head. He had let his guard down. It won't happen again though. He'll make sure of it.

He stopped and looked around once more. Everyone still had their heads bowed. Some were shivering, some were smiling seductively, some were even looking him in the eye (an act of disobedience, he thinks, fortunately not a lot of people have that courage).

He scoffed and soon continued walking. It's true.

_**Nothing ever changes**_

* * *

**LolaRose Here!**

**H-heh. Hi guys.**

**Okay so before you throw various fruits at me, I have a good excuse! My laptop was broken so I couldn't do anything. Although I did update 'Tales of the Internet'...but that was on Doc Manager so I don't think it counts.****On a brighter note, Lucy finally met Natsu! Through she doesn't know it's THE Natsu Dragneel, not yet at least. We also officially meet Juvia and get a glimpse at Erza and Jellal's relationship. I'm not going to spoil anything, but lets just say it is even more fucked up then it is in the manga. Oh well JERZA4LIFE. Did you re-read the summary like I advised you to? It's not compulsory or anything, just a suggestion. About Juvia, you can obviously tell she's even more depresses then she was before she met Gray. Speaking of him, we officially meet him in the next chapter as well...along with some sick Gruvia moments, if you want to call them moments.**

**Anyways, sorry again for the delay. If you have a questions just leave it as a review and I'll answer them next chapter.**

**LolaRose Out!**


End file.
